Gosalyn Alone
"Gosalyn Alone" is the 34th of 35 Darkwing Duck comic stories published in the Disney Adventures magazine. Summary Darkwing and Launchpad have been sent by SHUSH to meet with undercover agent Stool Pigeon at the Daily Quack printing press plant just before dawn. They are to obtain a backpack from him that contains valuable F.O.W.L. secrets. When they arrive, however, the only ones around are the henchmen of Razor Quill. They sent them scattering, at which point they discover that Pigeon has been pushed into a press machine and now flat-out decorated the newspaper's front page. Launchpad finds that Pigeon was able to make a final contribution to the good cause by hiding the backpack under the printing press. Razor Quill himself then shows up to do away with the do-gooders. Darkwing's gas gun backfires on him, which leaves it up to Launchpad to ensure their escape. He grabs a bottle of ink and squirts it into the faces of the F.O.W.L. agents but also hits Darkwing's cape by accident. Darkwing insists to go home first so he can clean his cape before they bring the backpack to J. Gander Hooter. This would be a questionable priority at most were it not for the fact that Gosalyn's backpack with school supplies is identical in appearance. Gosalyn thinks nothing of it when she places hers next to the other. After breakfast, Darkwing grabs the wrong backpack to deliver to SHUSH. Although the caped crusader is aware he's unlikely to have seen the last of F.O.W.L., he failed to spot that the Pigeon's backpack has a tracker on it. Razor Quill's men were looking for the backpack when Darkwing crashed their party and now they have encircled his house. They let the hero and his sidekick pass when their equipment indicates that the backpack they want is still in the house. They move in when the coast is clear, as Gosalyn gets wise to when she tries to leave for school. Her first course of action is locking and barricading the door. Next, she tries to call the police, but Razor Quill has the phone lines cut. Gosalyn concludes that it is up to her to protect the house and makes a lovely start by dumping potted flowers on the heads of two henchmen that try to break through the front door. Another three henchmen go down when she unlocks the back door, making it look like she's surrendering while in truth she's awaiting them with a high-pressure hose. Two more henchmen try to enter the house through the chimney, which Gosalyn solves by starting a fire. Seeing that the "small agent" isn't beaten that easily, Razor Quill approved Plan X, which is ripping the roof of the house so his henchmen cna climb inside and the roof can be used as a bargaining chip for the backpack. Gosalyn dodges her adversaries and takes refuge in a closet. Pondering what her father would do, her gaze falls on her in-line skates and she decides to go makeshift crimefighter on the trespassers. Donning the skates, a bucket as helmet, a towel as cape, and a broom as weapon, Gosalyn kicks in the closet door and does her worst. The henchmen are made to run quite easily, but Razor Quill requires her to steal one of their tanks and take aim. She threatens him into divulging why F.O.W.L. is after her backpack. Gosalyn understands that the backpack has to reach SHUSH Central as soon as possible and forces Razor Quill to help round up his troops and fly her with his helicopter. She arrives just in time to save her father from explaining why Stool Pigeon would give his life for smelly gym clothes and peanut butter and tuna sandwiches and cleverly pretends it was all part of an elaborate decoy to keep the backpack in SHUSH's hands. As always, Hooter buys it. Once outside, Darkwing offers to give his daughter a ride to school, but she demonstrates to already have a means of transports by climbing back into the helicopter next to a greatly displeased Razor Quill. Cast Quotes : "No, my somnolent sidekick. We've been sent hush-hush by S.H.U.S.H. to contact our deep-cover courier, Stool Pigeon, and retrieve a purloined package of foul F.O.W.L. secrets." : "Excellent exposition, D.W.!" :— Launchpad one-ups Darkwing. : "Cleaning up the city is dirty business. This is the third cloak you've ruined this week, assistant. Keep this up and it's back to the minors for you!" :— Darkwing is petty. : "Drat! Pop and Launchpad get to save the entire free world for lunch, and what do I get? A lousy peanut butter and tuna sandwich." :— Gosalyn isn't happy with her lot in life. : "Yoo-hoo, evil forces..." : "Yeah?" :— Gosalyn vs. the evil forces. : "Don't ya just hate it when evil forces drop in without calling first? If I knew you were coming, I'da baked a cake... insteada you!" :— Viciosity, thy name is Gosalyn. : "Give us the backpack and we'll give you back your roof!" :— Razor Quill has reached point Desperate Measures. : "I am the fingernail on your chalkboard! I am the "F" on your report card! I am... Gosalyn the Great!!" :— Gosalyn. : "Smile for the cannon!" : "Please! Spare my pitiful little life! I've got a hen and three bad eggs to support!" : "You spare me the runny yolk story and tell me why you evil forces want my backpack!" : "But that's not your backpack! They're our plans for world conquest!" :— Gosalyn and Razor Quill. Gosalyn has a tank. Notes References * The title and story of "Gosalyn Alone" is inspired by the 1990 movie Home Alone. * Darkwing guesses three identities for Razor Quill before the villain reveals himself. These are Madonna, a musician, "Weird Al" Yankovic, a musician and comedian, and Bonkers, the main character of the 1993 Disney cartoon Bonkers. Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of Razor Quill and Stool Pigeon. Errors * The comic ignores every single detail of Darkwing's "secret identity" shtick. Darkwing drives off from the Mallard residence in full Darkwing gear and Gosalyn refers to him as "pops" when talking to Hooter. * Gosalyn wears her sneakers when she kicks in the closet door, but wears in-line skates the next panel. * When Hooter holds up the secrets, his sleeves are colores like Darkwing's. Other * The F.O.W.L. secrets are the answers to "next week's newspaper crossword puzzle", ergo the crossword puzzle published in Disney Adventures issue #6-03. External links * Gosalyn Alone at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Category:Disney Adventures